Schizophrenic Psycho
by Pugnacious Peace
Summary: Rated for Violence, language, blood,sexual themes, and Necrophilia in Chapter three. If you don't like it, don't read it. I do not own any songs or characters unless I say I do. AU! read and review, please! This is more horror than romance, but meh. Deal.
1. Murder

**_Okay... Originally, I was going to do a war idea, but I got another one instead. I wrote it in class last year in the YuGiOh anime thing, so I am going to write it _now_ in YnM. :D_**

_**This version, however, was inspired by 'Stupify' By disturbed, and 'Psycho' By Puddle of Mudd.**_

_CRASH!_

He fell to his knees, wincing as his legs flattened beneath him. It was amazing what he tolerated, this thirteen year old.

His father stood over him, glaring down at the boy with his hand raised. His mother was laughing at the boy's pain, sipping a glass of red wine. He braced himself for another hit, and when it came, he went backwards, slamming into a chair. His lip was bleeding, his body was weak.

His mother put her heels on his back, even though they were sharp, thanks to her shoes. He tried not to cry out, knowing that she'd only press harder.

"I'm sorry!" He cried, tears flowing from the corners of his eyes. "Please, just stop!"

"Shut up, child! Now!" His father screamed back, stomping his foot on the boy's thin arm. It did not break, but he felt extreme pain as he tried to pull out from beneath him.

"Go up to your room now, and don't you let me hear a sound, even the slightest, from you!"

The boy was let go, and he raced up the stairs as fast as he could and slammed the door behind him. He flopped on his bed, tears flowing freely.

His name was Kurosaki Hisoka. He was like a plaything to his parents, like a doll. He knew it sounded crazy, but his mother had a doll sitting over her bed, and he was terrified of it. It stared at him with cold eyes, dirt covering it's face from the ages of just sitting there. He stared at his hands. He had been abused for as long as he could remember. Once he turned three, he told his parents what they were thinking, and after that, things went downhill. He felt a sudden anger in his body, and he shook as a voice in his mind whispered to him.

_'Do it... Just do it, kid. You know you want to feel their blood in your fingers..._'

"No... No!" Hisoka yelled, putting a pillow over his head, muffling the noise.He knew night was approaching. Images of a blood-covered knife in his hand made him shiver in excitement, almost pleasure. Slowly, he lay down, a demented, insane smile on his face, his eyes holding the same glint.

Time passed. About three hours, in fact. His mind had been tossing ways to kill since he heard that whisper, and his hands clenched, sweat covered and nervously shaking. The smile remained, his eyes glinting as his clock beside the bed his '9:00'. He sat up directly after, his common sense and independent thinking switched off. He pulled his door open slowly, looking through. When he seen the light in his parents' room turn off, he smirked and crept down the stairs. He slid down the railing to be quieter, and his body jumped off of it as soon as he got to the bottom. His feet his the ground in silence, and he rushed to a knife block.

"I'm finished." He whispered. He slowly walked back up the stairs, hugging the wall, the knife behind his back. He finally reached the door and pulled it open slowly, keeping the knife hidden. He looked for anything... _anything_ to throw. Finally, he pulled a button off of his shirt. He threw it against the wall, and his mother's eyes snapped open. She got up and pulled on her slippers, walking slowly to the door.

Hisoka smirked. As soon as she got out of the room, he grabbed her body and with an almost unbelievable strength and pushed her over the edge of the stairs. He watched her fall, and her head landed first, making a loud 'CRACK!' as she hit. He looked back and seen his father, still sleeping. He walked in slowly, knowing for a fact that his father was a heavy sleeper. He got on the bed and wrapped his legs around his father's hips, and the older man moaned, clearly thinking of his wife.

"Oh, honey, not now, It's too late."

Hisoka laughed. "Oh, father, it's never too late."

His dad's eyes opened, and before he could scream, the knife plunged into his chest, then his head, then stomach. Blood splashed all over Hisoka's body, covering him in crimson. He got up and walked out to the stairs, looking down at his mother, who was trying to crawl to the door, holding her bleeding head. He yawned. "You people only trouble me." He growled, dropping the knife into her back.

A smile was left on his face as he fell to the side, fainting on the floor with a sleepy yawn.

'_Heh. Serves them right to mess with you. You're a loaded gun- You're dangerous. It's their fault...'_

_**five years later**_

_**"Maybe I'm the one**_

_**Maybe I'm the one**_

_**Who is...**_

_**Who is the schizophrenic psycho**_

_**You're the one,**_

_**You're the one,**_

_**Who is the schizophrenic psycho"**_

He pulled the microphone from his lips, as the last notes faded away behind him. The crowd in front of him screamed, more specifically, the girls. He was eighteen, his blond hair grown out to a comfortable, sexy chin-length puffed out and messy look. His emerald eyes glowed with content. He backed up slowly, waving with his hand.

Girls in the front held up their arms, screaming out his name. "Kurosaki! KUROSAKI!"

_**Backstage**_

"Man," Hisoka whispered, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "It never gets old."

"Kid, wait until you're as famous as Hillary Duff, or something. _That's_ when things get demanding!"

The blond laughed softly at his bodyguard, who looked almost just like him. His name was Hijiri Minase. Not even he knew Hisoka's past, about his parents. Nobody did. He had buried his parents in the backyard in the middle of the night; Nobody seen him. As he dug, he remembered singing 'Maybe I'm the one, Maybe I'm the one Who is… The schizophrenic Psycho'.

The neighbors all found him unconscious after he had tripped and bumped his head rather hard on the shovel he had used, and they all thought a murderer had hurt him. They all figured his parents just up and left him. He figured it all went better than he expected- five years passed and not a thing had happened. He never said a word, nor did he want to. After all, in songs, nobody expects truth. Same with fictional stories and idiots who lie on impulse.

"So, kiddo, wanna go home?"

"Who're you calling 'kiddo'? You're the same age."

"Sorry. Habit."

"Ha, ha. Yea, I'm ready to go."

_**Police station**_

Tsuzuki typed on his computer, searching for any 'cold cases' he could solve. One that caught his eye made him gasp in shock.

Tatsumi, and elder in the Homicide department, Turned and looked at him. "What is it?"

"This case. Listen to this;

_'Thirteen year old Kurosaki Hisoka was found this morning at four thirty A.M with his head split open by a shovel. Neighbors believe his parents left him, and a murderer took that chance to come after the child. Police have no leads so far, but the investigation is still running.'_

"It's dated 2004. That was quite a while ago. Five years. It says here that it's a cold case. Nobody ever found the guy."

"Oh, the kid's alright. In fact, he just turned eighteen. He's a singer."

"Oh? Maybe we should ask him some questions..."

"Heh. Good luck with that."

With that said, Tatsumi grabbed his Money and stood up. "Tsuzuki, you want to join me for lunch?"

"Boy would I!" Tsuzuki yelled, standing quickly. The two walked out of the room, chatting calmly about life and how well it was going. After all, neither of them knew how much it was about to change.

_**MWAHAHAHA! Reminder; I do not own ANY songs or characters I use in this story unless I say so. :D Got that? **_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	2. Found

_**:) Here's the second chapter! **_

Tsuzuki looked out the window. His computer beeped suddenly, and he snapped back, his eyes searching the screen.

He smirked and pulled the phone up to his mouth. "Tatsumi. I found it. 223rd Naishi." (_**Completely made up name of the road; Don't get on me for it. -.-)**_

Tatsumi laughed softly before hanging up.

_**223rd**_

_Knock Knock Knock_

Tsuzuki whistled softly. The door was slowly pulled open by a woman with dark brown hair, and her eyes were wide and terrified. "Have you come for my son? He didn't do anything, go away!"

"No, No ma'am. We're here about something entirely else. May we come in?" Tatsumi said, his calm voice obviously relaxing the woman as she moved back.

"Yessir... May I have a warrent?"

"Ah... I..." He looked at Tsuzuki, who looked down.

"Oops..."

"Tsuzuki! You didn't get it! I told you too-"

"SORRY!"

"I was joking. You may come in, if it is important."

"Yes, ma'am. It is very important. It's about a questionable absence of two people and injury of a child that took place here five years ago. I'm not quite sure they ever left..."

Tsuzuki was let through first, his eyes trailing along the perfect stair railings and into the walls, bright blue making a comfortable atmosphere for him.

"Beautiful home you've got here. A lot prettier than the pictures from '04. Cracked wallpaper and bloodstains."

The woman winced. "...Bloodstains.. You mean, that was from even before we bought the house?"

Both boys looked at her. "What do you mean?"

She suddenly rushed to the staircase, pointing down at the floor where a rug sat. "This has never gone away... No matter how hard I scrubbed. I guess the floor just soaked it up..." She pulled the rug up, and blood stained the hardwood floor. Tsuzuki gasped, and Tatsumi took a picture with his cellphone. He stopped. "Do you mind if I...?"

"No please, go ahead."

Tatsumi leaned down. He touched where the bloodstain sat, and his hand came back up with no stain. "Yea. It's had a lot of time to dry, Though it hasn't come out. Have you tried _everything_?"

"Yes, everything. My son has even tried, it's never come out... He always says that 'she' doesn't want it gone."

"She?" Tsuzuki whispered, his brow raising.

"Yes..."

"Where is your son?" Tatsumi questioned, his eyes searching for any emotion in her face. He read her like a book.

"He's upstairs, I'll get him."

She rushed up, and moments later, a boy walked down.

"Haname... Honey..." She looked over at the boy, who glared at the two uniformed boys.

"I don't want to talk, Mommy. They're scary..."

Tatsumi smiled. "How old are you, Haname?"

"He's just turned nine."

"Well..." Tatsumi whispered, leaning down. "I have a four year old at home. I want to learn about you. It's very important. You say you've seen a woman?"

"Yes. She is always right there..." He pointed over to the corner, his hand shaking lightly. "She never talks. She can't... She writes on me..."

Tatsumi gulped, and Tsuzuki shuddered. "I'll take a picture..." He whispered. '_Maybe someone's playing a trick on this poor kid. There's no way..._' As soon as he reached the corner, he felt cold and frozen. He took a deep breath and backed up. "Jesus..." He whispered, snapping a quick picture. He looked down. "Aha." He mumbled, seeing a vent. "Does this lead to a basement?" He said louder, and the woman nodded.

"yes. I've never been able to walk over there, that's why it's so bare. Sorry."

"No, No, it's alright." He took a picture down the vent, and what he got shocked him.

"Holy shit!" He yelled, dropping the phone. Tatsumi shushed him.

"Don't talk like that when there is a kid around!"

Tsuzuki ignored him and pulled up the phone again, pressing 'zoom'.

The closer he got, the more terrified he got.

"Oh my god... Ma'am, have you ever been down in the basement?"

"No, I've never been farther than the fourth step. It's terribly cold."

"Tatsumi... Come on. _Now_."

_**Hisoka's home**_

Hisoka clutched the blood-soaked knife in his gloved hand.flashes of the woman's screaming and falling into his dagger went through his mind.

"No..." He whispered, his smile widening. "You never cross me. _Never_..." He stood and opened his closet door, the bloody body of a woman greeting him. He grabbed her softly, pulling her close, the blood wiping on him. He kissed her lips carefully, as if he was sorry she had been killed. "You were beautiful..." He smirked. "But you just knew too much..." The gloves he wore protected him from fingerprints. He realized his skin would be traced. His eyes narrowed as the woman flinched.

"Still alive?" He whispered, smirking. "Oh, honey, you certainly are strong, aren't you? You are a trouble to me. At least die gracefully..." He pulled the knife up, and she opened her mouth in a silent scream.

_**223rd**_

Tatsumi ran down the stairs after Tsuzuki, who rushed even faster. It was freezing, but he ignored the bitter cold. He soon seen what Tsuzuki had freaked about.

A hand was sticking from the dirt on the walls where stone had been almost pushed out of the wall.

"Oh, god..." He whispered, and Tatsumi touched the hand softly.

"Oh, man..." He whispered, noticing it's lack of 'skin'. "Gross..." He mumbled, wiping his hands on the stone. "Tatsumi... Call in backup. Try to get a warrant, we need to dig for these bodies. Go. Go!"

_**Hisoka's home**_

Hisoka threw the body into the river, the blood soon turning the water red like the Nile. "No... You never cross me. Never." The skin of the woman had been ripped off by the knife and his hands. They would never find him. _Never_.

_**Heh heh heh. MWHAHAHA! ...Sorry. Yes, I realize the legal system is a bit different, but oh well. I don't care, it's a fanfic anyway. I'll change it a bit.**_

_**Haname is my own character. So is his mother.**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	3. Hidden Identity

_**Okay... Here goes the next chapter! **_

Hisoka glared out, the moonlight shining in his eyes brightly. "Perfect." He whispered. "Nobody but me knows about my past. It should stay that way..."

_**Hisoka's old home (223rd)**_

Tsuzuki pushed the shovel into the soft earth, made that way from a recent rain shower. Tatsumi was on the other side of the house, speaking with the owners of the house, while other police officers watched him carefully to make sure he made no mistakes. Soon, A rotten smell reached his nose, and he reared back, wrinkling his nose.

"Ugh! I _hate_ that! Why? Why oh why do _I _always have to do this!?"

"Because Tatsumi squeamish, and we all love to watch your reaction."

"..." Tsuzuki ignored the man's comment and pulled on a pair of gloves, resorting to digging with his hands. "Help me out over here, will ya?" He growled, looking back.

Two girls ran over, dropping down to their knees.

"Oh, not you girls, you don't have to help-"

"But we want to!" One said, pulling out the puppy dog look. Tsuzuki smiled.

"Alright."

The three of them dug for a while before they uncovered the head, where rotting flesh stuck on bone greeted them.

"Eek!" One girl screeched, bouncing backwards.

"Oh, Man..." Tsuzuki whispered, plugging his nose with the upper part of his arm.

"Tatsumi! Get back here! We need you and the coroner!"

Tatsumi was there in a matter of seconds with a blond man named Yutaka Watari.

"Watari, I need your help."

"Alright..." Watari slowly walked forward, then instantly moved back. "Damn! You expect me to know?"

"Yep. No worries, I'll help."

The blond man leaned down and slipped on a pair of gloves before touching the body, and he looked close, feeling the back. "It feels like The skull is cracked open... I'm not sure if it's from a fall, getting hit with something, or just decomposition.."

Tsuzuki stood. "I know one thing. We need to find the other body."

"What makes you think there _is_ one?" A man behind Tsuzuki asked, staring at him with a smirk.

"Well.. For one, _two_ people were killed, not just one.''

The man glared.

''And second, I just have a gut feeling."

He ripped his hands through the dirt, ignoring comments behind him, like, 'He's such an idiot!' and things like that.

But, however surprised his colleagues were, he found a second body not too far from the first.

"Bingo." He said, smirking. "Found it!" He cried out, raising his arm.

Watari stared in shock. "We need to get these bodies to the lab. Maybe I can recover some DNA."

"Go ahead and try. We've gotta be really careful, these bodies are five years or older. You never know how fragile they're be..."

_**Hisoka's current home**_

_Ding dong..._

Hisoka looked up, smirking lightly. '_Here we go..._'

He walked slowly to the door, where a woman in her mid twenties stood in a skirt and tight shirt.

"You needed my services, Hisoka?"

The blond smirked. "Come on in... You're welcome here anytime." As she walked in, his eyes trailed down her body as a knife glinted in the back pocket of his jeans.

She instantly walked to his room and sat on his bed, grabbing his hands as soon as he walked next to her.

"Come now, Hisoka... You're nervous. I can feel it."

Hisoka softened his eyes, hiding his disgust. "Yes, well, I've had a lot on my mind..."

She smirked and brought his hand down to her breasts, laying it on the left.

The emerald-eyed boy nearly reeled back, but he held back, smiling instead.

"Eager, aren't we?" He whispered, leaning down. She leaned back on the bed, giggling.

"I still remember that night, two years ago..."

"So do I."

'_And it was the worst night of my life.. You know. You know what had happened... I can't let you survive...'_ He thought, shuddering lightly, remembering every touch, every moan; Every sweat-soaked move.

Hisoka kissed her neck softly, feeling as if he had to throw up. He wasn't one for romance anymore; His heart had been broken long ago; He had given up. There was no point in loving someone who never loved you back.

She arched, pressing up against his body. He reached back to his pocket.

"Hey..." He started, stopping his kisses and looking down at her.

"Yes, My love?"

'_Ugh.. love. The same thing I've been running from all these years..._' He fought every cell in his body to keep that retort to himself, and he smiled calmly. "Do you like pain?"

She smirked. "Oh, Yes. I love it. It's the most amazing thing ever, as long as it's from you."

Hisoka couldn't hold back the demented smirk that tugged at the corner of his lips. "Good..." He whispered, bringing out the dagger. "Prepare for a beating."

Before she could scream, the knife plunged into her throat, blood splashing all over the young man's body. He let out a laugh of excitement.

"This is what makes me happy, _love_," He growled sarcastically, laughing a bit harder. "Blood. _You're blood_. You goddamn whore!" He screamed as he slammed the blade in the already-dead body of the woman, hitting her in the center of the head. "You knew everything! I can't let you tell _anyone_! I will kill anyone who stands in my way of being free! I don't like chains..." He stopped slashing and leaned into her ear. "No... You chained me, two years ago.. You clipped my wings, when you drugged me and made me tell you everything... _Everything_... Every _fucking_ thing..."

His arms wrapped around her body, and blood covered even his skin as he rubbed against her, his pants feeling unnaturally tight, tighter than he remembered.

"Oh, _Yes_." He moaned, kissing her bloody neck, making is seem as if his own mouth had bled. He held onto her hair, rocking slightly as tears fell down his blood-stained cheeks.

"No... You'll never be able to tell a soul..." He lifted the knife once more and cut off her lips, laughing. "No... Never..."

_**Tsuzuki's home**_

Tsuzuki sighed. How could a teenage singer be so hard to track down!? At least _one_ fan had to know where he was. As those thoughts ran through his mind, his phone rang shrilly, shocking him.

Reaching down, he yawned and looked at the clock. '_Eleven? What the hell...?_'

He picked up, wiping his eyes. "Hello?"

"_Tsuzuki? It's me!_"

"Tatsumi? What's wrong?" He asked, sensing the emergency in his friend's voice.

"_There's been two bodies found, both female. They were cut all over the place, and stabbed, just like-"_

"Just like the parents..."

Tsuzuki sighed. "Where is it?"

_**Hisoka; driving**_

Hisoka laughed softly to himself, listening to his own song on the radio.

"They will never know..." He whispered for the millionth time that night. "No.. I will not let them know..." He looked at a pictures on the seat next to him, each of his victims, from his parents down to the woman he'd killed only two hours earlier.

The one on top was a man with brown hair and purple eyes.

"Gorgeous." He whispered, smiling. "I might have to keep him as a trophy..."

**XD I'm sorry, but I just was listening to Miley Cyrus's 'See you again' as I wrote that, and I just burst out laughing... I'm not sure if you get why I laughed or not, but I just had to laugh...**

_**Next morning; Motel**_

Hisoka opened his eyes and yawned. "This is it..." He mumbled, smirking lightly.

Hijiri, his bodyguard and best friend, lay naked beside him, his sweat-soaked body turning to the other side, his arms hugging against his chest.

He smirked. Hijiri's eyes slowly opened.

"Hisoka...?" He whispered in a tired voice.

"Hey there, Hijiri..." Hisoka whispered back. He smiled.

"I have something for you..." He said, leaning close to the black-haired boy's ear. The boy beneath him shuddered, A smile crossing his face. But, instead of a hug or kiss, or an 'I love you' like he expected, a sharp pain in his head greeted him, before everything was black.

Hisoka looked down at the unconscious boy.

"I couldn't kill you. not yet, anyway. You're lucky I chose this method."

He stood up quickly, pulling a pair of Hijiri's jeans on his legs. He pulled a bottle off of the table, opening the cap. "Hair dye..." He said aloud, reading the label on the front. He walked into the bathroom.

Once he came out, he had black hair, no trace of blond. Carefully, he slid jeans on Hijiri's body, zipping them up and buttoning the top.

He pulled the man onto his back, Looking at the door.

Years of dragging, pulling, carrying, and listening to screams had made him stronger, both mentally and physically. He was no longer moved by tears, or screams, nor was he squeamish.

He dropped Hijiri in the backseat, covering him with a blanket. He taped his mouth shut and blindfolded him before tying his hands and feet together with rope he had brought with him from his home.

He looked at Hijiri's body, elegant with his head tilted limply off of the seat, his hair moving back slightly. Hisoka reached over and pulled the blanket over his face. "Ah, ah, ah... Don't try to sneak out..." He whispered before getting into the drivers seat. Starting the car, he laughed lowly. "Oh, Asato... Believe me... You'll be able to find me. You just won't know it... Not until it's too late..."

_**Two days later; random street**_

Tsuzuki walked quickly, taking a sip of a hot Starbucks (_**don't own**_) coffee. His eyes closed as if in a trance. He still hadn't been able to find Hisoka, But he was getting closer and closer every time. He opened his eyes carefully just in time to ram into a black-haired boy with emerald green eyes.

The coffee spilled on his shirt and pants, and the boy gasped.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention!"

Tsuzuki looked up. "It's alright, don't worry about it...-" He stopped. The boy looked just like Hisoka, but instead of blond, he had black hair. He held a blush, and he leaned over, taking off his own shirt.

"Woah!" Tsuzuki said, staring at him. "What're you doing?"

"Oh... I was going to switch shirts. We look about the same size..."

Tsuzuki blinked, but he took off his own shirt and swapped. "Thank you. What's your name?"

"My name is Hijiri," Hisoka lied, smiling softly.

"Oh... My name is-"

"Asato, the man working on Kurosaki Hisoka's case, I know who you are." He said, grinning.

"...Oh.. Well, I guess that's good... So... Has anyone told you that-"

"I look just like the blond rocking teen?"

"...Yes."

"Yes, They have. A lot, actually."

They two were standing. Hisoka almost smirked. It was _that_ easy!

"Well.. Um.. Thanks for the shirt, you were right. It is the same size..."

"Hey.." Hisoka said, holding up his arm as Tsuzuki began to walk away. "Why don't I take you out?"

Tsuzuki turned, a surprised fire in his eyes. "Ex_cuse_ me!?"

"I meant, like, go with you for dinner and a drink.. As an apology.."

"Oh...Well.. I guess that's alright. That would be nice, Hijiri..."

Hisoka smiled. It was _working_! This dolt, he had no idea! "Alright.." He said, writing down his new address on a piece of paper. He had to remember not to hurt anyone there, any suspicion could ruin _everything_. "Pick me up at six?"

"..Sure. Yea. That..." Tsuzuki had a blush as well. It was obvious he was feeling _something_. "That's nice..." He backed up. He didn't take his eyes away from Hisoka's as he backed up, and his back rammed into a wall. He blushed, jumping lightly. "heh heh.." He mumbled, turning around and stuffing the paper into his pocket.

Hisoka smirked and turned. '_Perfect..'_ He thought. '_Now... Everything is sure to go without a hitch_...'

_**MWHAHAHA! Yes, Hisoka is posing as Hijiri while the real thing is trapped. Please don't hurt me...**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	4. Shijun No Zankoku

_**Here goes, third chapter. The song in this is called Shijun No Zankoku from the anime 'Venus Versus Virus'**_

_**Tsuzuki's home**_

Tsuzuki stared at his reflection in the mirror. '_Is this boy really real? Does he exist, or is it my imagination?_'

_**Kanbi no wana da to shirite nao yuuwaku no kouki aragaezu**_

_**Motomerareru hodo jubaku tsuyoku karamatte yuku**_

He shook his head. If nobody was at the address he went to, he'd know the answer. If he didn't, then he would just take himself out. No point in waiting for someone who is not there.

He slid his hand through his soft hair, his naked body pressing against the cool wall. The shower he had just taken was the perfect thing for him at the moment.

_**Ai no mi ni miserare...**_

He slipped out of the bathroom, wrapping a towel around his hips. His eyes searched for his clothes that were once laying on his bed.

_**Shimetsu no yami ga nozomi to sureba kono te wa sore ni shitagai**_

_**Shijima no yami o nozomu to shite mo watashi wa sore o sashidasu deshou to**_

"Looking for these?" A voice whispered, and Tsuzuki turned carefully.

A man stood in the darkness, only his legs being revealed.

"You look surprised..." The man said, holding up Tsuzuki's clothes in his small hands. "Why?"

"Who...Who are you...!?" Tsuzuki whispered, backing up slowly.

The man smiled, though it was hard to see. His white teeth flashed for a moment before fading away again into the dark. "The man you've been waiting for."

Tsuzuki's eyes widened. '_Kurosaki!_' He thought, moving back and away. As he put one leg behind the other, He fell back and onto his back.

_**Shijun no omoi wa yasashikute zankoku na kugutsu ni ochite**_

_**Itsuwari no you na gensou ni tokekomu tsumi de mo itoshikute**_

_**Mazariau hodo ni mitasarete mo kiesou ni naru**_

The man laughed. "Oh, aren't you cute." He whispered, pushing himself from the shadows, dropping the clothes.

Instead of the blond as Tsuzuki expected, the black haired man he thought was Hijiri stepped out. Tsuzuki smiled in relief.

"Don't scare me like that..." He whispered.

_**Ai no mi de tsunaide...**_

_**Subete no kako ni ketsubetsu no hi o hanatsu mo sore ni shitagai**_

_**Soushitsu no me ni nagaredasu mono kegareta mune ni hakanaku nijinde**_

"Sorry." Hisoka whispered, His smile not fading.

In his mind, Tsuzuki's screams filled his mind. He knew this man would beautiful in red...

"Do you look good in red?" Hisoka asked impulsively, his question pounding in his mind.

"Well..." Tsuzuki whispered, lifting himself from the floor.

Hisoka could almost hear his heart beating. He _had_ to hear it... Just _had to_...

He stepped forward and set his head on the man's bare chest.

_**Shijun no omoi wa yasashiku mo zankoku ni mi o kogashiteku**_

_**Shimetsu no yami ga nozomi to sureba kono te wa sore ni shitagai**_

_**Shijima no yami o nozomu to shite mo watashi wa sore o sashidasu deshou to**_

Tsuzuki looked down, shocked. "H..Hijiri..."

"Shh..." He whispered, wrapping his arms around Tsuzuki's back.

The quickening heartbeat lulled him, and he was almost afraid to kill this man and stop it. He nearly growled.

'_What am I thinking!? I'm not going to go soft now. He knows.'_

That thought made him smile softly, his eyes closing. "What do you say we skip the dinner and just go right ahead to the main event...?"

Tsuzuki blinked as his eyes widened. "Woah! No, No way. We just met-"

"I meant drinks, silly. You've been watching too much T.V."

Hisoka smiled softly. "I've got a bottle in my bag. Let me go get it."

Hisoka walked through the halls, and as soon as he found his bag laying on the table, he pulled it out. It was still cold, and he smiled. He looked at a small packet of white powder in his hand. "No... I'll have fun with him."

He put it back and gripped the bottle before grabbing the other from the front pocket. "Here goes.."

Tsuzuki was laying backwards on his bed, wearing a pair of jeans that Hisoka had stolen from his bed earlier. Even the teen had to admit that the man looked quite attractive, his wet hair dangling off of the floor, his body oddly posed with his legs slightly spread and his arms across his chest and tummy. His right knee was up, and Hisoka fought the smirk that threatened to destroy all he'd worked for.

"Hey," He said, using the kindest voice he could. "I brought two, just in case."

"Oh," Tsuzuki smiled at him, moving from his pose. The teen walking closer was slightly depressed, but said nothing.

After they poured drinks into wine glasses from Tsuzuki's closet (Gifts from Tatsumi for parties and such) The two looked at each other.

_**Shijun no omoi wa yasashikute zankoku na kugutsu ni ochite...**_

"Here's to meeting you." Hisoka said, clanking glasses with Tsuzuki, who smiled lightly and nodded before setting the glass to his lips.

Hisoka took a drink as well, looking at the brunette beside him.

"Have you ever felt that warm and flittery feeling when you see someone, and you just know you're in love with them?"

Tsuzuki looked up. "Hm... I... I don't know, really. I mean, I've felt the feeling, but I've always asked myself 'What does it mean' and such. Why, have you?"

"Yes." Hisoka whispered. '_Now... Do it now! Make his feel safe, then strike him down!_'

"Oh? Who was she?"

"Oh, it wasn't a girl..." He said, smiling seductively and setting down his drink. He leaned close to Tsuzuki, who blinked and blushed. "It was you."

The man gasped and set his drink down. "Stop kidding around. Seriously, who was it?"

"I'm not kidding. It was you, Tsuzuki, I'm in love with you, head over heels! I couldn't help but come here, and the sight I was greeted was more than perfect."

Tsuzuki looked away. '_He seen me... In the shower? Or after? Which one?'_

"How did you even get in here?" He asked.

Hisoka grinned. "I let myself in. You should keep your doors locked, you know, Kurosaki could just waltz on in and kill you, and you wouldn't even see it coming."

Tsuzuki looked down. "You're right... I thought I had locked it when I came home, but I guess not..."

Hisoka crawled to Tsuzuki and sat in his lap, wrapping his legs around the man's hips.

The amethyst-eyed man moaned as Hisoka pressed against him, and moaned even louder as the teen's lips kissed his neck.

Hisoka nearly stopped as he realized that the feeling he was having was not disgust... But pleasure.

'_Could it be?'_ He thought, continuing despite his suspicion. '_Could it be that I am really...?'_

Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around Hisoka's body, and the boy twitched.

'_Oh, dear god, I am! I have to do something.. Anything!'_

Hisoka's mind ran past things he could do to stop this, killing Tsuzuki as one of them. It always came back to him, and he nodded. '_But how..._' He looked around with his eyes as his lips grazed against Tsuzuki's chest, and the man beneath him threw his head back.

'_pillow!'_ He thought, smirking. '_Nobody would hear him screaming... Nobody..._' He reached towards it, but he couldn't quite reach. '_damn!'_ He moved a bit more to the side, but Tsuzuki suddenly grabbed him and flipped the two of them over, the older man on top.

Hisoka almost growled. '_That's _MY_ position, bub. I'm always dominant!'_

Tsuzuki licked the teen's ear, making him almost forget he was trying to get away. He moaned and moved his head to the side, lifting his knee_. 'No... No!' _Hisoka pressed up his knee a bit further, and it connected with the middle of Tsuzuki's legs softly, earning a loud moan from the man.

Hisoka smirked. '_Knock him over...'_ As he gripped Tsuzuki's arms, he found he could not do it. He couldn't push, he just couldn't. Tsuzuki was like an angel to him. He gave up. '_Screw it... What's the harm for one night? I'll blame it on the drugs...'_

_**Next morning**_

Tsuzuki opened his eyes. The black haired boy beside him still slept peacefully, his body sticky and wet.

Tsuzuki's phone began to ring, and Hisoka began to stir as Tsuzuki went to answer it.

"Hello?" He said, and a gasp was let out. "What!? You _found _him!"

Hisoka's eyes widened. '_Shit!_' He thought.

As he started to get up, Tsuzuki grabbed his arm. "Where's you going?" He said, and Hisoka smiled nervously.

"Uh... I gotta go pee." He nodded and ran towards the bathroom.

'_Hmm...'_ Tsuzuki thought.

He was snapped back to reality as his friend said, 'You still there?'

"Yes, I'm here. Go ahead. Where did you find him?"

"_He was stuck in a tree. No worries, your cat's fine. A dog chased it up. I'm bringing him over now."_

"Oh, thank you!"

Hisoka came out moments later.

"What was that about?"

"Oh, my friend found my cat. He was chased up a tree. funny, huh?"

"Yes... Funny.." Hisoka had to breathe out a sigh of relief.

'_Jeez! He could have at least said his _cat_ was found!'_

He suddenly felt cold. '_But.. What if... What if someone recognizes my voice..._' His eyes narrowed.

'_Oh, quit it. Relax, it'll be fine.'_

"Tsuzuki, I have to go home, my parents will be home soon. I have to meet them there." He kissed the man's lips before he could say anything and got dressed.

"Do you want me to drive you there?"

"No, it's fine. I've already got a ride."

He raced out of the house, running past Tatsumi, who held a ginger-colored cat in his arms.

"Huh.. Odd..."

_**Hisoka's home**_

Hisoka opened the door to the basement.

Hijiri was laying on the ground, wriggling and fighting against his bounds. When he seen him, his eyes widened in fear.

"Oh, Hijiri.. You had the most wonderful time with mister Tsuzuki... It's too bad you couldn't see it for yourself... But.. You know.."

He smirked and held the blindfold in his hands.

Hijiri shook his head. '_No!'_ He thought, trying to roll away.

"It's time you seen who your roommates were.." Hisoka whispered. "You think, because there were only about five bodies recovered so far, that was all?" He laughed softly. "Oh, no."

He flicked on the light, and Hijiri seen body parts hanging from walls, mostly arms and legs. Fear went through him and he screamed, but couldn't do it loud enough for the tape on his mouth and Hisoka's deranged laughter. Tears fell down his cheeks, pooling on the floor with dried blood.

"Soon enough, I will have two more victims..." He whispered, and he flicked off the light.

Hijiri welcomed the darkness; that was just too much. This man, this man he thought he knew, was insane. Crazy... Murderous.

A Psycho.

_**Police station**_

Tsuzuki stared at the pictures. "Now that looks painful..." He whispered.

It was lunch break, but instead of enjoying his food like he should have been (and normally _had_) He looked at pictures of the last victim of Kurosaki.

Tatsumi shook his head. "This is just unhealthy, Tsuzuki. Quit it, you're working yourself to death here!"

"Nice choice of words." A woman said, giggling and pointing to the sign in front of the door reading, 'Homicide Dept.'

Tatsumi rolled his eyes. "Shut up." He said, but he laughed as well.

Tsuzuki took a bite of his sandwich.

"Guys, this just doesn't make sense.." He whispered, swallowing his food. "Why would he kill his parents, then go out into the world, a free man, and go killing more people for no dammed reason?"

"Does it ever make sense?" Tatsumi said sadly, looking down. "I don't think a man should ever have to kill. Never."

Other people lowered their heads, the once happy atmosphere of the room leaving.

"There's got to be a motive." Tsuzuki said after a long pause. "Somewhere, there's got to be a reason he's doing this!"

"Yes, but the question is, how to we find it?"

"Guys!"

The group looked up.

"Lunch break!" The all yelled, but the man growled. "It's regarding your case!"

Tsuzuki stood quickly, leaving his food and running after the man who had ran to the staff room, where a T.V was on to the news. The group followed.

"It seems Kurosaki has gone missing, and so has his body guard, Hijiri Minase."

Tsuzuki blinked. "No, i seen Hijiri just the other day. He bumped into me and spilled coffee on my shirt. He came to my place and shared a drink, but had to leave because his parents were coming into town...-"

A man sitting on a chair held a file, and he shook his head.

"Tsuzuki... Hijiri is an orphan. He has no parents."

_**HA! There ya go! **_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	5. Schizophrenic Psycho

_**Phew! Last chapter, guys! I know this story was rather short, but I honestly have nothing else for it, but you get to see how it all ends. **_

_**NEXT CHAPTER!!!**_

_**Homicide Dept.**_

Tsuzuki stared blankly into space. '_Orphan...'_ His eyes began to close. '_Which means...'_ He shook lightly. '_He was right there... Kurosaki was right in front of me, and I didn't even know...!'_ He slammed against the wall, anger burning in his veins. "He lied..." He said aloud, and Tatsumi's hand found itself a place on his shoulder.

"Hey, Calm down. I'm sure none of us would have known, either."

"No, you don't understand, Tatsumi! This kid is going down, and if I have to kill him, then so be it. Innocent people are being killed, and I was blinded by some trick of love and affection! He's not going to get away with it, either."

With that, he walked out the door, grabbing his jacket.

_**Hisoka's home**_

Hisoka leaned back on the chair, sipping the soda.

"_Kurosaki Hisoka still has not been found, but his car was found only two hours ago by police at the bottom of a river. No body was inside..._"

He had to laugh. Everyone was so concerned about a celebrity going missing, but a normal person... He had not even seen one report about poor little Hijiri. After all, Hisoka himself was the one who filed it, days before he even began his little charade. He told Hijiri to stay in the car when he went somewhere, or stay home. Hisoka knew for a fact the boy would listen; he was very loyal to his friends.

The poor child was probably terrified, all alone in that basement with dead limbs and blood dripping from the ceiling.

"Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one.. Who is... A Schizophrenic Psycho.. Yeah..."

He laughed softly, taking another drink. A knock let it be known someone was there.

"Dammit." He growled.

"Relax, Hijiri, it's just me!"

"Tsuzuki?" Hisoka whispered, looking at the door. '_What is he doing here? Didn't he have enough the first time? Is he back for a second bite?'_ Hisoka couldn't help but lick his lips, remembering the taste of the man in his mouth.

"Come in." Hisoka said, loud enough for Tsuzuki to hear.

The brunette slowly opened the door and walked in.

"I know who you really are," He said, after shutting the door. "Kurosaki."

"What are you talking about?" Hisoka said, maintaining his smile. But inside, his heart was beating faster and faster.

"You tricked me. You made me think I was in love with you. I was doing alot of thinking on my drive here..."

Hisoka backed up and hit the wall as Tsuzuki walked over. The teen seen his gun on his belt, while he himself was left weaponless.

"I thought, 'Why would he do this to so many people? To his parents, for starters."

Hisoka growled at the mention of them. "The dammed people hurt me. They broke me into what I am today. I'm proud of what I did to them."

"How? How can you be, Hisoka? They pulled you into this world!"

"And they couldn't wait to take me out!" Hisoka screamed, anger rushing through his veins. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about! You're a good little boy, you'd never do _anything_ bad to anybody! You're the hero!"

"Hisoka-"

"No! Spare me your sympathies, your words! I want nothing from you! All of this was to get you away and off my trail!"

Tsuzuki smiled softly. "You and I both know that's a lie. I noticed you grabbing for the pillow. You were going to smother me, weren't you? Make sure I never said a word to anyone. But you couldn't, could you? Why, Hisoka? Why couldn't you kill me like you've killed so many others?"

Hisoka was backing into the kitchen, and Tsuzuki followed. He was slowly backing to a drawer where he kept his gun. "Ha! Like I would love you!" He said, though his mind went completely against him. "You wouldn't understand me, even if I did! You'd think about me all the time, wondering if I need psychological help! A therapist! _Death!_"

His hand touched the drawer and he pulled it open slowly and quietly.

"And second," Tsuzuki continued, "where is Hijiri? The _real_ Hijiri?"

"Oh, i don't think you want to go where he is, Tsuzuki. No, it's quite dark. You never know what's hanging just above you, my beautiful trophies! You think I've only killed what you have found? Oh, Tsuzuki, you're system is ever so delicate. The slightest change can break it all apart! I've completely broken all of you. I'm in my own world, is that what you think? That I think I'm in a league of my own?"

"You are, Hisoka, but you don't have to do this! You don't have to kill!"

Hisoka ignored him, grabbing his gun from the drawer and keeping it behind his back.

"The whole world stops for a celebrity! But when a normal person needs help, everyone ignores his cries for help!" Tears were now falling from his eyes.

_Flashback_

_Hisoka whimpered as his father brought a knife from the block. "Hisoka... You know you've done a very bad thing by trying to escape. Now, you will suffer..."_

_The boy backed up, tears flowing freely from his eyes. He suddenly booked it up the stairs, looked back as his father followed, holding the glowing knife in his hands. _

_He ran into his room and shut the door, locking it to keep his father out. _

_He ran to the other side, looking out the window. He pulled up, but it would not open. _

_"Somebody help me!" He cried, slamming his fists on the glass. Several people looked up, but then continued on their way. "Please! Someone, help!" His hands were beginning to bleed from continuously pounding on the window and wall, and soon, the door behind him crashed open, and his father came in and snatched him, pulling him away from the window._

_In one last desperate attempt, he screamed as loud as possible, feeling his throat burning raw. "Help me! Someone, please! HELP ME!"_

_end flashback_

Hisoka had tears down his face as he told the story, and Tsuzuki had stopped advancing.

"Everyone seen it! They _knew_, but they were all too concerned with Brittany Spears, and.. And Paris Hilton and all the other spoiled little brats! I made a vow to myself that day to teach people a lesson, and that's exactly what I've done! I will not stop until the end of my days! You can't stop me, Tatsumi can't stop me, hell, not even Hijiri, my best friend could stop me... And now..."

He pulled the gun out from behind his back. "It's all over for you."

_**Heh heh heh... Okay, alright, I was just kidding. moving on...**_

Tsuzuki's breath hitched in his throat. "Shit..." He mumbled, drawing his own gun. "Don't shoot!" He yelled. "You shoot, I shoot too!"

"Go ahead! You seemed so dammed determined to do it anyway!"

Tsuzuki backed up as Hisoka got closer, burning hate in his eyes.

"Hisoka, come on, I understand!"

"No! You will never understand!"

"I know what it's like to be left behind! I understand what it's like to watch the world pass right on by you without a care while you are left to cry in darkness! I understand, Kurosaki!

Hisoka began to lower his gun.

_**Outside**_

Tatsumi climbed over gates. "No! No no no no! Tsuzuki, please don't do this! Please tell me you aren't with him!"

_**Inside**_

Hisoka's arm dropped to the side, and the gun fell harmlessly to the floor, and Tsuzuki put his own away. He stepped over slowly, and the teen only looked down, his eyes covered by black hair. His tears fell on the floor, and Tsuzuki grabbed his shoulder. "It's okay..." He whispered, holding him tightly.

Hisoka sniffed and hugged back, feeling as if it was the family he never had holding him. The need to kill began to fade.

"Where is Hijiri?"

"In the basement.. He is still alive..."

"Want to come with me?"

Hisoka only nodded and walked with the man to the basement door. As he pulled it open and touched Tsuzuki's back, he opened his mouth to say 'be careful, it's a steep drop' a police officer kicked the door open.

"Tsuzuki! Watch out!" He cried. The man had black hair and blue eyes, and Hisoka turned quickly after hearing a gunshot. He felt a pain in his back and through his chest, and Tsuzuki screamed.

"Hisoka!" He cried, reaching out for the boy. He missed, and Hisoka fell down the steps, finally landing beside Hijiri, who was screaming too. The tape on his mouth prevented a loud one, but he felt as if his lungs were going to burst.

Tsuzuki ran down the steps and flicked on the light, keeping his eyes focused on Hisoka, who lay motionless on the floor.

The police officer who had shot him ran over. "Tsuzuki, are you alright?"

"No! I'm not! He was going quietly!"

"What!? He was about to push you!"

"He was showing me where Hijiri was!"

Tsuzuki turned Hisoka over, and the boy had a smile, tears still coursing from his eyes.

"So... This is the pain they all felt..." He whispered, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth. He winced and touched his chest where the bullet and exited, and he hissed. Tsuzuki was calling for help on his radio, and Tatsumi's voice was on the other side.

"_I'll call now, you just keep him hanging on!_"

Tsuzuki looked down. "Hisoka, you can make this. I know there is still a chance for you! I know you can change, I know you understand that someone cares... Don't you?"

"Yes... but you and I both know that's a lie. I can't make it..." He smiled softly, blood staining his lips as his vision blurred with unshed tears.

Tsuzuki laughed. "You're using my own words."

"Yes, well, now we're even. You made me fall head over heels, I'll make you do the same..."

"So you were lying before, weren't you."

"Yes... I was scared. I was so terrified of emotion that I couldn't even admit that I was falling in love. for five years, I've been running away from it... I've been accused as a psychopath these past weeks, and to tell you the truth, maybe I am. Maybe I was a psycho... but the sane and normal part of me was trying to win the battle..."

Tsuzuki looked at his watch. '_Come on..._' He thought as Hisoka's voice began to get weaker. '_Tatsumi, hurry!'_

"And did it win, in the end?"

Hisoka laughed softly and sadly as another tear fell. He was silent for a moment as if he was thinking. "...In the end... No."

Tsuzuki felt his heart breaking. This was what he hated about his job. So many times, he's had to see the dying and the dead, and he was expected to stay strong.

But what do you do when the one you were falling in love with was dying in your arms, and you couldn't do a thing to stop it?

"Don't give up hope.." Tsuzuki whispered, a tear of his own, the first he allowed to fall, falling onto Hisoka's cheek and mixing with the teens own. He heard rapid footsteps in the distance, and Tatsumi's call.

"Tsuzuki! Where are you!?"

"In the basement!"

As Tatsumi got to the stairs, he seen the various parts. He tried his best to ignore it, and he let the paramedics through first.

Hisoka smiled at Tsuzuki. "I know you know, Tsuzuki. And I'm glad you know... Thanks for all you've done. I'll see you when the end of your own days come around, I hope..."

His eyes slowly slid closed, and Tsuzuki shook his head. "No.. No! Hisoka, please! Don't give up!" The boy was still, and his arms and legs were limp, his head laying back.

Hijiri was shaking, tears of his own falling. Hisoka may have tied him up and threatened to kill him, but he was still his best friend. Watching him suffer was probably the worst thing he would ever see in his life. Tsuzuki looked down to the young man, who looked back with a sad look in his eyes.

Tsuzuki carefully took the tape off of his mouth, and Hijiri, as soon as the tape left his lips, screamed and cried from fear and sorrow. He wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki, who held him close as well.

"Shh.. It's alright... it's all over now..." He whispered, tears still falling.

Hijiri sniffed and stayed still, tears wetting Tsuzuki's shoulder. "I know... That's what I've been fearing since it began..."

The group walked outside, where many civilians were gathered on the sidewalks. Some people screamed as they seen Hisoka's body being carried away, as they all thought he was the next victim.

But they couldn't be any further from the truth. He, in a way, _was_ the killer, but in a way... He wasn't. He had been fighting his own body this whole time... All those five years, he's been eating away at himself and fighting to stay alive, but every time... every time he tried to escape the depths of insanity, he was reeled back in.

Tsuzuki walked out with Hijiri in his arms, and the young boy would not look up to any reporters or otherwise. His eyes were dull and hurt, his steps just the same.

Things would never be the same any more. Things had changed. Hisoka would never know... No, he would never know how much he had changed people's lives.

_**223rd**_

Haname and his mother stared at the blood stain, trying to figure out a way to get it out, when Haname suddenly waved to someone in the corner of the room.

"Mommy... She's here. She says goodbye..."

His mother turned, and indeed, a woman stood in the corner, waving softly. Slowly, they faded away. When the two turned back around to the stain, it too faded.

"It's over..." Haname whispered, smiling sadly. Their murderer is gone..."

_**two years later**_

Tsuzuki lay back, staring at the ceiling. He would never forget the boy. He was forever plastered in his thoughts, his eyes always staring at him.

Hijiri had committed suicide three months after Hisoka's death. He was found hanging from the ceiling in Hisoka's own basement, where many other bodies hung.

Two months after that, several notebooks were found in Hisoka's home, where a book was written in separate parts.

Tsuzuki had read it; It was truly brilliant and familiar.

It told of a boy who had killed his parents at a young age, and he slowly spiraled into insanity. With nowhere to turn, He had no choice but to give in to the dark.

It was unfinished and clearly by Hisoka, so Tsuzuki finished it with the very true ending to a very true story. It was published, and he had his own copy. Now, everyone knew of the story. They knew that no matter what a person said or did, it never meant that they understood or wanted it. Maybe they weren't in the right mind. Maybe they were depressed. Maybe even they could have been slipping away into insanity, life threatening to take a turn towards a bloody future.

Tsuzuki put the book down after reading it for almost the fourth time, still unable to take it all in. He set it on a table next to him before standing and heading to the bathroom for a much-needed hot shower.

The book on the table was titled '_Schizophrenic Psycho'_...

_**I know, sad ending, but hey, not everything can be all flowers and ponies, ya know. hate to put a damper on your hopes, though. :)**_

_**I hope you liked this ending. If not, sorry, but it's my story. If I needed help, I would have asked. **_

_**Thanks for reading this much, and I hope to see you in the next stories! Bye, and remember;**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Love; **_

_**Ghostgurl0894**_


	6. just for fun

_**Heh heh.. This is the song I used for the last chapter. i was listening to it as Hisoka's death was being written, and I thought it fit pretty damn well! I wish I could make anime Movies... Damn...**_

_**JAPANESE**_

_**Kanbi no wana da to shirite nao yuuwaku no kouki aragaezu**_

_**Motomerareru hodo jubaku tsuyoku karamatte yuku**_

_**Ai no mi ni miserare...**_

_**Shimetsu no yami ga nozomi to sureba kono te wa sore ni shitagai**_

_**Shijima no yami o nozomu to shite mo watashi wa sore o sashidasu deshou to**_

_**Shijun no omoi wa yasashikute zankoku na kugutsu ni ochite**_

_**Itsuwari no you na gensou ni tokekomu tsumi de mo itoshikute**_

_**Mazariau hodo ni mitasarete mo kiesou ni naru**_

_**Ai no mi de tsunaide...**_

_**Subete no kako ni ketsubetsu no hi o hanatsu mo sore ni shitagai**_

_**Soushitsu no me ni nagaredasu mono kegareta mune ni hakanaku nijinde**_

_**Shijun no omoi wa yasashiku mo zankoku ni mi o kogashiteku**_

_**Shimetsu no yami ga nozomi to sureba kono te wa sore ni shitagai**_

_**Shijima no yami o nozomu to shite mo watashi wa sore o sashidasu deshou to**_

_**Shijun no omoi wa yasashikute zankoku na kugutsu ni ochite**_

_**ENGLISH**_

_**Even though I know that it's a sweet trap, without resisting the curiosity of temptation**_

_**The curse binds me tight enough to be able to yearn for it**_

_**Enchanted by the fruit of love…**_

_**If the darkness of annihilation is to be my desire, then my hands will obey it**_

_**Even if I'm to desire the darkness of silence, will I present it?**_

_**And my purest thoughts degrade into a tender yet cruel puppet**_

_**Even though it's a sin that melts into a pretense-like illusion, it's beloved**_

_**Even if it's filled to the point of mingling together, it'll seem to disappear**_

_**Connected by bodies of love…**_

_**Setting fires of parting to all of my pasts is also obeying it**_

_**That which flows from my lost eyes faintly stains my soiled chest**_

_**And my purest thoughts tenderly and cruelly scorch my body**_

_**If the darkness of annihilation is to be my desire, then my hands will obey it**_

_**Even if I'm to desire the darkness of silence, will I present it?**_

_**And my purest thoughts degrade into a tender yet cruel puppet**_

_**-sigh- The music fits even better.**_


	7. Authors note

_**Okay, I was reading S.P. earlier (You who have read it, you know what I'm talking about) And I noticed that I DIDN'T tell anybody that the song 'Schizophrenic Psycho' was NOT mine, nor will it ever be. Hisoka is NOT a version of the actual singer, for those of you who may be wondering, he just re-does the song. He is NOT based off of anything, Kay? :) I was just worried someone may get the wrong Idea and tell me I'm, 'taking credit for what is not mine' or, 'making false accusations'. That is the LAST thing I want you to think. Sorry for any confusion/worry/ANYTHING else this may have caused. :) Thank you!**_


End file.
